


Best Birthday ever.

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan still has no idea how he wound up in this situation. Dating his bosses teenage son wasn't exactly the smartest idea. But Stiles was so damn frustrating,  and sweet and brave and Damn it Jordan had it bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Birthday ever.

It was Stiles 18th birthday and he was still a virgin. He really just wanted to have sex with his boyfriend but Jordan was too noble and honorable to do much more than kiss him. They had fooled around a few times lots of heavy petting jerking each other off but no more than that. It wasn't enough however. Stiles wanted to feel Jordan inside him to be claimed by the hellhound. Stiles walked into Jordan's apartment the older man was on the balcony grilling Steaks that smelled amazing. Jordan looked up at him and smiled pulling Stiles into his arms and kissing him deeply.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," Jordan said pressing their foreheads together and god why was this man so adorable.

"Thanks, Jordan, steaks smell good I'm starving." Stiles complaint was accentuated by a loud growl of his stomach. Jordan laughed and kissed him again.

"They will be ready in a minute go set the table for us babe?" Jordan said smiling fondly at him.

"Sure thing babe," Stiles said making his way back inside.  
\----

Jordan still has no idea how he wound up in this situation. Dating his bosses teenage son wasn't exactly the smartest idea. But Stiles was so damn frustrating, and sweet and brave and Damn it Jordan had it bad. He was so stupidly in love with this sarcastic teen and he wouldn't have it any other way. Once the steaks were cooked a perfect medium rare he pulled them off the grill and made his way inside.

Stiles was leaning over the table cursing as he tried in vain to get the old kitchen lighter to work so he could light the candles. Jordan sat their steaks down and let a single flame rise from his finger leaning over and lighting the candles.

"I suppose I should leave the pyrotechnics to the human Zippo." Stiles teased winking at Jordan who just rolled his eyes.

"Sit, let's eat," Jordan said being a gentleman and pulling out Stiles chair. Stiles smiled and sat down.

Stiles cut into his steak and took a bite letting out a pornographic moan. "Oh my god babe, this is probably the best steak I've ever had."

Jordan smiled and felt his cheeks heat up. "Thanks it wasn't sure how'd they'd turn out," Jordan says they finished eating in silence and had ice cream for dessert. Jordan pulled a small gift bag from its hiding place and handed it to Stiles.

"Happy birthday babe," Jordan said wrapping his arm's around stiles and kissing the back of his neck.

Stiles pulled a black box from the bag and opened it. A set of keys fell out, and Stiles quirked a brow. "What's this?" Stiles asked.

"Keys to your Jeep," Jordan said.

"But the Jeep was totaled," Stiles says.

"That's what the insurance company said. Derek and I spent the last few months completely rebuilding it's as good as new." Jordan said kissing Stiles on the cheek. Stiles shot up out of his chair and wrapped Jordan in a tight hug.

"Best boyfriend ever," Stiles mumbled against Jordan's chest.

"I do my best." Jordan took Stiles hand in his and entwined their fingers "Come on let me show you the revived Roscoe."

\---

Stiles let Jordan lead him to the parking garage, Roscoe sat in the corner looking like he had just rolled out of a Jeep showroom in 1980. Every dent ding and scratch was gone. The fresh paint job glittered in the low light of the Parking garage. Jordan took they keys and popped the hood. Gone was the sea of duct tape in its place was a brand new engine polished and shiny. Derek and Jordan had effectively given the Jeep I heart transplant everything was brand new.

"We had to replace almost everything. We left the interior alone but, the engine, transmission, tires, suspension, and brakes are all new."

"You and Derek did all this?" Stiles said flabbergasted.

"Yes we did Peter actually paid for it all, and Scott is the reason you didn't figure out what Derek and I were doing every weekend." Jordan shut the hood and handed Stiles the keys. "Start it up."

Stiles put the key in the ignition, and the Jeep purred to life. No longer sounding like a symphony of grinding and knocking but a deep happy purr. Stiles wiped away a few renegade tears and threw his arms around his boyfriend.

"Happy birthday babe," Jordan said smiling happily at Stiles.

"I love you Jordan," Stiles said, and it was the first time Stiles had said it Jordan felt butterflies in his stomach and he was certain he was grinning like an idiot.

"I love you too Stiles," Jordan said kissing Stiles on the forehead.

\---

They came back from a short cruise around town Stiles was grinning like a mad man, and he pinned Jordan to the wall as soon as the door was closed. They kissed feverishly Stiles' hands were everywhere as he ground their denim clad erections together. Jordan let out a deep rumbling moan his eyes flashing Orange. Stiles pulled back and stared into Jordan's eyes witch flashed back to their normal brilliant green.

"Will you make love to me tonight?" Stiles asked unable to take his eyes of the man he loved.

Jordan smiled and kissed Stiles deeply again before pulling back and nodding. "Yes," Jordan said. Stiles let out an entirely manly squeak when Jordan lifted him and carried him to the bedroom bridal style.

\---

Stiles panted and moaned as Jordan explored his body with his tongue and teeth. Kissing and nipping at Stiles' chest and sucking several dark marks along Stiles collar bone.

Jordan tossed his own shirt and moaned when Stiles' slender fingers brushed over his nipples. Jordan bit down on the sensitive flesh of Stiles pulse point causing the younger man to buck against him and moan.

Jordan made quick work of Stiles pants and smiled down at the beautiful boy, no man below him. Stiles looked thoroughly debauched his pale skin, dotted by love bites and moles. Jordan kissed his way down Stiles chest and his toned stomach. He paused briefly above Stiles long slender cock grasping it by the base and sucking the spongey head into his mouth and moaning at the taste. Stiles let out a long low whine. Jordan grabbed the lube he kept under his pillow and slicked up his fingers. The first slid in with minimal resistance. He quickly found his target and gently massaged Stiles' prostate. Stiles bucked and writhed as he had been electrocuted.

"Jordan!" He gasped desperately. Jordan pulled of Stiles throbbing cock and kissed Stiles deeply adding a second finger and stretching him skillfully.

"I've got you babe just relax for me," Jordan said gently.

Stiles nodded frantically taking a deep breath. Jordan kissed him again as he slid in a third finger. Stiles whimpered and rolled his hips back against Jordan's probing fingers. "You smell so good, Stiles you know hard it was for me to not claim you over this past year. I wanted to bend you over and ravage you months ago." Jordan said voice raspy with the edge of a growl to it. Jordan's eyes were glowing a brilliant orange.

"Jordan please I need you inside me." Stiles groaned desperately.

Jordan slid his fingers free and pressed his blunt cock head to Stiles entrance. He poured more lube on his straining erection he wasn't exactly small, and he would never hurt Stiles. Jordan could feel the hellhound screaming at him to claim his mate to take him for his own. Jordan slid in a quick thrust. Stiles hissed in pain and Jordan soothingly rubbed his chest.

"Shh relax for me baby let yourself adjust, that's it, sweetheart, you feel so good." Jordan cooed

Stiles took a steadying breath the pain ebbing away he nodded and Jordan rolled his hips nailing Stiles prostate. Stiles felt sparks of pleasure shoot through him and he gasped wrapping his arms around Jordan and clinging to him. Jordan kept his pace slow and methodical at first building into a slow crescendo of pleasure. Stiles made beautiful noises gasps and moans of pure pleasure as he continued building a steady rhythm.

"Jordan, god, Jordan I'm so close." Stiles whimpered teetering on the verge of ultimate pleasure.

"Stiles, Cum" Jordon growled giving a particularly hard thrust. Stiles cried out his vision going white as he painted both their chests in ropes of cum. Jordan let out a primal growl his thrusts growing Erratic as he buried himself in Stiles and came harder than he ever had in his life. Jordan bit down on Stiles' shoulder hard his fangs popping out and piercing Stiles skin. Stiles shouted and came again.

"Mine" Jordan growled happily his lips stained red from Stiles blood he licked the mating mark soothing away the pain the punctures closed up as he licked over them leaving a clean mark.

Jordan held Stiles tightly sliding out of him slowly and rolling off to the side wrapping his arms possessively around Stiles. Stiles breathed hard smiling at Jordan like an idiot he touched the bond mark and hissed in pleasure.

"Wow, that was, wow." Stiles stammered. Jordan cleaned them both up with a wet cloth and kissed Stiles deeply again.

"I love you, Stiles," Jordan said smiling at him fondly.

"I love you too," Stiles muttered sleepily they were both startled by some one pounding on the door. Jordan growled in annoyance pulling on his boxers and throwing the door open. Old Mrs. Abernathy was standing there the sweet old woman looking quite exhausted and a bit miffed.

"Mrs. Abernathy," Jordan said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Deputy Parrish, I'm happy you and your lovely partner have a very healthy sex life dear. But I am a very old woman and need my beauty sleep." She said in a chastising tone that made her sound like the sweet old grandma she was.

"I'm sorry Mrs. A we will try and keep it down," Jordan said turning several shades of scarlet.

"Thank you, dear." She said patting him on the arm. "Oh and good work if the noise was anything to go by you know what you are doing, " she said with a wink walking down the hall leaving Jordan to slip back inside blushing from the tips of his ears to his chest.

Jordan climbed back in bed and groaned. "I am do taking Derek up on the offer of a sound proofed loft in his building," Jordan complained

Stiles just laughed "Let me guess old Mrs. Abernathy heard us?" Stiles asked.

"She even complemented me on my prowess for making you scream," Jordan whined.

Stiles laughed hysterically and probably would have fallen off the bed if Jordan wasn't holding him. Stiles took a deep breath falling into short fits of the giggles.

"Best birthday ever," Stiles said grinning triumphantly.  
\------

-The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my content Look me up on [Tumblr!](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/) Also you can show your support through kudos and Comments! Also in a few [in other ways](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/post/170587669119/greeting-friends-if-you-enjoy-my-content-and-want)!


End file.
